The Young And The Hopeless
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: Kagome falls ill, in Kouga's arms. He will do anything to get her better, and also to make her love him the way he loves her. But what if she already does?
1. Chapter 1

The snow continued to fall as Kagome's heart started to race. She knew this sound, the sound of constant rushing air, a tyrant of rushing sounds. It was Kouga.

She rubbed her arms to get the blood pumping as her body heat drastically fell, "Why is it so damn cold?"

She breathed out, her breath looking like a discarded puff of smoke. She started to shiver, and she had to clench her teeth to stop them from chattering. Why wasn't Inuyasha doing anything to warm her up? That dog! Gees, he sat there waiting for her, warmly in his fire rat cloak. Kagome backed up and leaned against a nearby tree.

Gees, EVERYONE had to leave, except for Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango had to go to her hometown to help with some things. And she offered to take Shippo with her and Kirara of course.

"Can you hurry it up a little?" Inuyasha said, _I need to see Kikyou, I smell her, and it's close _

"Can you be a little patient?" Kagome asked, grateful that he hadn't heard Kouga, JUST yet. Just as the thought it, Inuyasha's nose shot into the air, "Damn it! That damn wolf is here!"

"I don't really mind," Kagome mumbled, then felt her hands get lifted by another warm pair. She looked up into a set of warm, nice, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" Kouga asked, "You really don't mind that I'm here?"

Kagome froze, she hadn't even known he had gotten here. She was at a loss for words. She wanted to say 'of course' or 'what do you think, bozo?' but she felt the air sift out of her lungs. She quickly slipped out of his grasp and sneezed into her sleeve, "Oh, sorry,"

She sneezed again, and the feeling of immune warmth left her. She started to shiver, and her teeth started to chatter.

"Kagome, my love, you're freezing," Kouga said, having a true look of concern on his puppyish face.

"No, I'm just a but cold. I am wearing a short skirt in the snow after all," She laughed, then felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She was surprised when Kouga felt her fore head, "You stupid mutt! You let her get a fever!"

"It's not my fault!" Inuyasha argued, now knowing he was in the conversation.

Miroku stood quietly, watching the scene play over. He kept wondering why Sango didn't invite himself instead of Shippo. But he didn't really mind he liked traveling with Kagome. He had always sort of liked her since the first time they met. He always liked the way she took things, and her attitude.

"Ahh…" He mumbled, then watched the Soap Opera unfold in front of his eyes.

"Yes it is! You should have offered her your Fire rat thing!" Kouga yelled, "Not that she would take it…"

"What was that!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I was just about to offer to start a fire and rest a minute!"

Kagome grunted, "That's a lie…I know you smelt Kikyou,"

"Wha…" Inuyasha mumbled, taken aback. How did she know?

"You always have a look of adoration on your face when you think of her," She mumbled back, then looked down. Here they were, in the middle of a forest, playing out a Drama for Miroku. She leaned on the tree again and pt her hand on her forehead to calm her nerves. He she didn't calm down, she would be running to Inuyasha to kick him in the balls. But, she always knew he didn't live her, why did it matter so much now? Well, there was Kouga.

"See what you did!" Kouga said, gesturing to Kagome, "Look how depressed you've made her!"

"Wha…" Inuyasha whispered, then saw the look of pure sadness on her face. He was shocked when Kagome evenly started to fall.

With lightning reflects, Kouga caught her and brought her close. She was shivering too much, and her body was much too cold. He felt her forehead once again, and pulled his hand away quickly. She was burning up!

"Mutt face," Kouga said, lifting Kagome in his arms bridal style, "I'm taking her to my den to look after her,"

"Wait! You can't do that!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kouga was not going to change his mind. He loved this woman too much.

"There's nothing you can do to keep me from protecting my mate, so shut it mutt face," Kouga said, then was off.

"Wait! Kouga!" Who other wolf-demons exclaimed, running from which Kouga had come.

"Shit, He's off again," Hakakku mumbled,  
"C'mon, I think he's headed for the den!" Ginta yelled, then ran forward,

"Whatever you say, Tonto,"

When Kouga set Kagome down on a nice pile of furs, she had grown even hotter, and had begun to come down with a hot sweat.

Kouga stood up and howled a wolfish defining howl. A howl that warmed others that if they even came close to his woman he would rip them limb-from-limb. He walked forward and went to the back of the cave. He kneeled,

"Great healer," He started, "I need your assistance,"

"What is it you need?" A old wolf-demon asked, standing at least two feet above the head of the wolf-clan.

"I wish for you to heal," Kouga said,  
"Who shall I heal?"

"Uh…my mate," Kouga said, making the healer smile.

"You have finally found yourself a mate, have you?" He asked,

"Yes!" Kouga said happily, his tail wagging in delight. He soon regained his composure, "I mean; Yes, great healer,"

He just laughed in response, and followed this overly happy wolf.

"Ahh…I see she is a human," He asked, then looked at Kouga, " Are you happy with her?"

"Yes, very much," Kouga answered without hesitation,

"Then that is all that matters," The healer answered, then began.

The whole clan began to gather, their tails wagging in delight as they got their first chance to see their great healer in work.

The brown walls of the clan-cave were silent. As the first light of sun began to peak about the mountains, clearing the view for all the woodland creatures to see. It lead the way to a steep cliff, up, and up, to a nice waterfall, beyond that, all the small Wolf-demons and wolfs sleeping, or watching the healer at work.

Kouga's eyes started to droop; he had never stayed up all night like that. He had waited all night for the healer to finish.

"Gees," The healer mumbled, "You could have taken care of her yourself, Kouga. She's not that bad,"

"Oh…" Kouga said, while half of his mind was in la-la land.

"Just worried," Ginta said, sitting purposely next to Kagome, "He does that,"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kouga laughed, suddenly. They all noticed that he had laid down and fallen asleep. The healer looked at Ginta quizzically,

"He does that sometimes too," Ginta said with a sigh.

"Oh…" The healer said, walking back to his space in the back of the cave.


	2. Feild of Flowers

When Kagome woke, she was still in a hot sweat, but she felt a lot better.

Kagome yawned and stretched, feeling refreshed. She didn't even know were she was, but she didn't care, she was feeling great!

"Hmmmnmm," She mumbled, then finally opened her eyes to see two earger wolf-demons looking her in the eyes, "Oh, Ginta, Hakakku,"

"Kagome! You are up!" Ginta said, "We were worried,"

"Yes, When Kouga brought you here, we thought you were drastically ill, but the healer said it was nothing to serious,"

"really?" Kagome said, then felt the blush rise to her cheeks, "where's Kouga?"

"He's at a tribe meeting with his father and another tribe leader, he had to leave early,"

"Oh," Kagome looked down, disappointed. She sighed and stretched, "I'm starving!"

"Yes," Ginta said, "You've been sleeping for three days strait,"

"really!" Kagome exclaimed, then stood and looked around the cave.

There was fire's everywhere, so the cave was really warm. Just warm enough. There were wolves all around, and smiling wolf-demons. She smiled, "Hey! Everyone!"

All the faces looked at her and smiled. She had a good feeling everyone liked her, so why not greet them? Hakakku walked up to Kagome, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please,"

Kagome followed Hakkaku to a fire with about five men around it," Hey, Hikaiaru,"

A very handsome wolf demon looked up from his talk and stood, "Yes, brother Hakkaku?"

"This woman is Kouga's mate," Hakkaku, said getting ready to continue, but was cut off,

"So this is the woman Kouga keeps speaking of!" Hikaiaru exclaimed, gesturing for Kagome to sit, "I've been wanting to meet you for a while!"

"Not to mention see how cute she was," Hakkaku mumbled to the side,

"So, I see Kouga had taken a liking to a human?" Hikaiaru mumbled then shook his head, "None the matter! You must be hungry!"

"Yes, much!" Kagome exclaimed, then sat, "Wow! What smells great!"

"The doe we caught this morning," Hikaiaru said. Kagome sweat-dropped.

Kouga was kneeling in front of his father, in an annual meeting of the clans.

"Kouga, I see you haven't born a child, why is this?" His father asked,

"I…I'm having some problems with my mate," Kouga mumbled, then sighed, _Definite _problems with his mate.

"Well, you know the consequences,"

"Yes….father…." Kouga said, then clenched his teeth. If he didn't bear a child his clan would go without a leader when he was gone,

"Well, we have changed that,"

"What!" Kouga said,

"We have decided that if you are not mature enough to bear a child yet, you are going to be replaced," His father said, smirking,

"…" Kouga froze. If he didn't bear a child, he wouldn't be a leader anymore. He would be…Exiled. If a leader weren't able to do his duty, he would be exiled.

"Do you understand, son?" Kouga's father repeated,

"Yes, father," Kouga said, then scowled,

"Good, you better get this stubborn mate of yours into bed, or you'll be gone,"

"Yes, father," Kouga didn't care, he wouldn't force Kagome to do anything. _Anything. _

Kagome sighed, her stomach full, and body warm, "I don't know why I didn't come here earlier,"

"That's what Kouga thinks too," Ginta mumbled, but plastered a smiled on his face, "But you're here now!"

Kagome looked at her feet, _what cool shoes. What am I thinking! I'm just trying to escape from the inevitable,_ she sighed at tapped her toes together. What was the matter with her? She couldn't get the sound of Kouga saying he loved her out of her head! _I love you, Kagome_ why was it always playing over and over like a broken record player! Kagome sighed and looked up, into the faces of fellow wolf-demons. She looked to the opening of the cave and saw who she would of NEVER expected.

"Miroku?" She asked, standing up. Miroku put his hand to the back of his head, "Ha, ha, As soon as you went running off, Inuyasha did too. Kinda' leaving me, I was lonely,"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed, walking up to him, "You must have been freezing!"

"Oh, no. Dear Kagome, just lonely,"

Kagome laughed and opened her eyes,

"Were in the world is Kouga?" Miroku asked, looking rather confused. Kagome looked down, fascinated by her shoes yet again.

"He's at a wolf den meeting," Hikaiaru said, standing, "And I assume you are a friend of Kagome's?"

"Yes, I just was wondering weather she was all right or not," Miroku said, then felt his stomach growl, "I am not trying to sound rude, but I was wondering if I could have a bite to eat?"

"Of course!" Hikaiaru exclaimed, "If you are a friend of Kagome's, you are a friend of ours!"

"Thank you,"

Kouga mumbled something to himself as he walked home (He's walking!) He mused to himself if Kagome would ever agree to bear his child, she was in fact the only one he would ever ask. He saw her in his head, then imagined her under him, with nothing on… He shook the thought out of his head. He wouldn't be thinking like that! He needed top think of what he would do to keep his position as leader. He needed to think this over, what to do? He put his hand to his chin in thought,

Kagome's and his child would be the best child ever. If she would ever…not again! Gees, he needed to file out his head! Kouga looked up into the sky, thinking of what he would do IF he did get exiled. Would Kagome still like him? Of course! Wait, does she like him? Wait! No time to doubt yourself! He wished he knew, just how she liked him. Kouga sighed, then laughed to himself. It was going to rain, and sweep away all this snow. He loved the rain, just to run around it, get his hair soaked! He loved the sound, he loved falling asleep to the sultry whisper of the drops against the rocks.

He wished he could just go running, (Rather jogging for him) with Kagome in the rain. He would love to see her radiant beauty with her hair plastered to her face, her eyes shining with the shine of the water in them. He laughed again, he would ask her. Tonight even! He would ask her to go running with him in the wetness of the rain! He couldn't wait! Just to see her laughing, running next to him.

Kouga ran to the den, not waiting for Kagome to see.

Kagome sighed, standing next to the opening of the den. She wanted to rain to come, but she wanted Kouga to come more. She sighed again as she felt a presence next to her,

"How are you fairing?" Miroku asked,

"I'm just fine, I hope that some day….never mind," Kagome said, catching herself just before she spilled out her mind to this monk!

"No, I'm your friend aren't I? Why must I wonder what you are thinking?" He asked,

"I just don't know Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, wanting to cry. But she never cried! She closed her eyes and felt moisture fall down her cheeks, why…was she crying? She hiccuped and brought her hand up to her face, why! An image of Inuyasha went through her mind. Was she in love with Inuyasha? Then a image of Kouga went trough her mind. Was she in love with Kouga? The image stayed, yes. The answer is simply yes.

Kouga entered his den to see Kagome crying by the entrance. He didn't have a second thought as he walked up to her and draped his arms around her shoulders. She sighed and leaned into him,

"Who did this!" Kouga yelled to the rest of his clan. He growled when no one answered. He didn't like to see Kagome in this state of distress, no he HATED seeing Kagome in this state of stress.

"Kagome, come running with me," He mumbled into her hair,

"What?" She looked up innocently. He took her chin in his fingers,

"Come running…with me," He repeated,

"But, Kouga, it's raining," She said, making him sigh, "What's wrong!"

"Nothing, just say it again,"

"What?"

"My name," He then pressed his lips to hers. He didn't want to go this fast, but he couldn't help it. HE loved her too damn much. She sighed and leaned into him, making him only want more. He broke off at the last second, surprising Kagome,

"Come running with me?"

Kagome nearly tripped as she followed Kouga through the trees. She had agreed to go running with him, IN THE RAIN, but now she regretted it. She stumbled and saw that Kouga was far ahead of her. If he kept going like this he would make her get lost.

"Kouga! Wait up! I can't run that fast!" She yelled, knowing his high-tented ears would pick it up. He skidded to an immediate stop and waited. He would do anything for Kagome, anything. Even as simple as waiting in the rain.

He saw her come to a stop next to him, huffing and puffing. He laughed,

"And what may I ask is so funny?"

"You trying to catch your breath and breathing up rain instead," Kouga answered,

"That is not nice," Kagome said, then pounded on her chest with her fist, "Ready!"

Kouga laughed and led her further into the woods, "I used to come here when I was a pup,"

Kagome gasped, looking over a field of perfect grass. She smiled when she saw that is was clear, no trees. She could run free with the rain on her face! And Kouga at her side…

"You wan to run?"

"Oh, Yes, I would love to frolic with my dearest Kouga!" Kagome said in a mocking voice, then laughed as she ran into the clearing.

This place was fantastic! She could feel the wet grass beneath her bare feet, (A/N: She took off her shoes) She laughed as Kouga came running to her side, "Kouga! This is great!"

He laughed with her, then closed his eyes to smile wider. He took her hands in his and spun her around. She laughed as he sun, and spun, "We are really frolicking now!"

Kouga laughed as the went tumbling to the ground from dizziness. Kagome laughed as she saw the world spin. She laid down next to Kouga and watched the drops quickly roll down her face. She smiled, then looked over at Kouga. He was cutely closing his eyes and taking in the water, having his arms and legs spread out.

Kouga was doubly surprised when he felt Kagome rest her head on his well-toned chest,

"Hey, beautiful," He mumbled,  
"Hey, handsome," She said, looking him in the eyes, "Your eye color changed,"

"What, really?" Kouga said, looking surprised,

"Yeah, they used to be blue, now their brown, like chocolate chips,"

"That happens often to demons, sometimes they change," Kouga answered,

"That's cool, I wish I could change my eye color," Kagome mumbled, placing her hand on his cheek,

"Your eyes are perfect the way they are," He said, then turned to face her,  
"Are you sure? Cuz' my eyes would look really good in…purple!"

"Bleeh, I hate purple. I would like to see your eyes in green or orange,"

"I've never seen orange eyes before!" Kagome said, surprised,  
"Oh, I have, their really pretty. But not beautiful, like yours," He said,  
"Kouga, your flattering me too much," She said, blushing. He groaned,

"Even your blush makes you look even more radiant," He said,

"Oh, be quiet," She whispered, then looked into his eyes. She loved the way his new eyes shone like melted chocolate chips. Well, she FELT like a melted chocolate chip with all these silly compliments. She blushed again, and that made him snap. He kissed her and pulled her closer. He groaned and deepened it.

Kagome was shocked, she had never seen anyone this forward. She had kissed Inuyasha before, but that was sort of a 'must do' situation. This time, she was kissing him on her own free will, and liking it! What has this world come to? A really great dream.

Kouga escorted Kagome back to his den, happily soaked to the bone. He was happy, very happy. Kagome had allowed him to kiss her. And this was the greatest day in his long-wolf life.

There was only one more question to be answered,

Will she be his mate?


	3. Sesshomaruhuh?

Kouga sighed as he looked toward the front of the cave, "What do I do?"

Kagome had gone out to collect herbs, and Miroku was out looking for their friends. Kouga swore, "If that monk brings Inuyasha here! I swear I will rip out his throat!"

Kouga laid down and rolled to the side, "Bleeh! I wish I had some company!"

"Yes, dear Kouga, You will want some soon," A weird mature voice came from the front of the cave,

Kouga shot up, "Sesshomaru!"

Kagome bent down to grab another herb, she had collected so much! This was great! Tonight, she would make Kouga a big stew with mashed wild potatoes and grilled venison! (Deer)

She was so happy, so much in fact that she wanted to run to the cave and hug Kouga around the neck! But she couldn't do that. Her lips were still tingling from the last kiss he gave her. Though it felt so good! She blushed, then felt a weird presence. Sesshomaru was somewhere near! She also had a very bad feeling that he was near Kouga.

"Kouga!" She yelled and dropped the basket.

Kouga stared into the deafening eyes of the great lord Sesshomaru, "What do you want?"  
"Oh, nothing, just those simple shards in your legs," Sesshomaru sneered,

"Why!" Kouga yelled, ready to run and charge at this man,

"If I get those, my idiot of a brother will come to get them from me, giving me the perfect chance to get the Tetsuiga," Sesshomaru said with an uncharacteristic smile, "And as I'm at it, I'll take that Kagome girl too, she's pretty hot,"

Something inside Kouga snapped, HIM with KAGOME! Never…never…never…NEVER!

"Hey !" Kouga yelled, and nothing would make him stop from killing this…this…BITCH! "Hey! If you EVER lay a hand on Kagome, I will tear yo to pieces!"

"Oh, That's her name?" Sesshomaru said, then brought a hand to his chin. He liked today, today was a good day, "Weird, I'll have to change that,"

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at Kouga, "I wonder what she's like in bed?"

This got Kouga right down to the core, and Sesshomaru's weird attitude WASN'T helping. He screamed as he ran for Sesshomaru ready to punch him in the stomach. Sesshomaru smiled and sidestepped, then grabbed Kouga on the back of the neck, then brought his head down so he could whisper in his ear, "I'll make her scream my name…over…and over…"

Kouga brought his leg around to kick Sesshomaru for EVER saying something like that. He caught Sesshomaru off guard and kicked him in the side of the head, "Ha!"

Sesshomaru smiled, then grabbed Kouga's foot from were it was frozen. He froze when he heard a distinct 'twang' of an arrow. He looked over with a VERY uncharacteristic look of surprise on his face. He was acting so…so childish. THE Sesshomaru would never try and take the Shikon no Tama because he knew that Naraku would just come to get it instead of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smiled a wide big smile, making Kagome scream from the front of the cave.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, letting go of Kouga, "How are you!"

Kagome was too surprised from this action to move, "What the hell…"

Sesshomaru walked up to her fastly and hugged her around the shoulders, "It's been much too long!"

Kagome wanted to scream again. This was scarier than Inuyasha could EVER be. Unless he started to act like this, "What the hell happened to you, Sesshomaru?"

"Oh!" Sesshomaru smiled, putting a finger up in the air as if he just answered a great question, "Naraku! He made me have the thoughts of a nice, calm, ten-year-old demon! I like it! I have more energy!"

With that, he hugged Kagome again, then stepped off and started to hop on one foot, "But it's sad! Rin and Jaken got scared and left for a while! I hope they come back!"

Kagome sighed, so this over-active Sesshomaru was a product of Naraku? Well, it was a breath of fresh air that he didn't attack them, "So…Sesshomaru…"

"Don't call me that!" Sesshomaru pouted, "It makes my sound so old! Please, call me Maru-chan!"

"Ok…Maru-chan," Kagome said, then looked over at Kouga on the ground, "Kouga!"

"Oh, dear!" Maru-chan said, "Who in the world did that to the poor wolf!"

Kagome still just ran. She kneeled at his side, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Kouga said, squinting to look at Kagome, "Did Naraku really do that to Sesshomaru?"

"Yup!" Maru-chan exclaimed, walking (Actually rather prancing) over, he smiled at Kouga, "Hello! Kou-Kou!"

Kouga growled, "Don't call me Kou-Kou!"

"Ahh!" Maru-chan creamed, "Kou-Kou's scary!"

Kouga shot to his feet, "Don't call me Kou-Kou!"

Maru-chan (A/N: Beware! This may come as a shock to Sesshomaru lovers!) started to get wet eyes, and before long, he started to cry. This shocked Kouga into initial shock, "Wh-why, d-don't cry,"

"Kouga! Maru-chan is in a very emotional state right now!" Kagome yelled, then ran to comfort the every, out of character Sesshomaru. Kouga sighed, "I wish that Sesshomaru would just leave,"

"MARU-CHAN!" Maru-chan exclaimed, looking rather ridiculous with his eyes red from tears.

"Okay, okay!" Kouga sighed, "Maru-chan…"

"Yay!"

Sesshomaru sat happily, his tail wagging back and forth, (A/N: I don't care if the thing around his shoulder is a boa or a tail, I'm just using it as a tail)

His eyes were wide, his smile just the same, "What are we going to do today!"

"Nothing," Kouga said, just to get Maru-chan agitated,

"Aww!"

"No, were going to go….and go swimming!" Kagome exclaimed, smile widening,

"Yay!" Maru-chan exclaimed, grabbing Kouga's hand and pulling him up, "Swim! Swim! Swim!"

"Yippee…" Kouga said with a deferent accent of sarcasm,

Fin…Sorry! Very short! Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
